


Books That Sound More Interesting With the Final Letter Knocked Off

by Enigel



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Books, Episode: s01e06 Fitton, Fanart, Gen, Manip, Quotations, Word Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-29
Updated: 2010-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigel/pseuds/Enigel





	Books That Sound More Interesting With the Final Letter Knocked Off

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Captain Crieff, Maverick Martin and More Interesting Books](https://archiveofourown.org/works/253029) by [Enigel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigel/pseuds/Enigel)




End file.
